Just a little massage
by Mawiiish
Summary: Kurt hates P.E. But maybe a massage from Blaine could make it all better? Rated M for a reason!


The very first gym class, and Kurt was determined to make a good impression of himself. It wasn't known how he hated gym yet, and he wanted it to stay that way. It didn't go too well. His back hurt, his legs hurt - even his fingers hurt! "Arg! Forget it, I don't want to do anything anymore!" He blast out in frustration, when he couldn't clime up a rope, like all the other boys. "Kurt?" Kurt's ears got red, just hearing his voice. It was Blaine. Normally they didn't have gym classes together, but today was a PE day, and the whole school had to do PE the entire day, and even though Kurt hated gym, he couldn't let an opportunity to see Blaine like this - sweating, in shorts and a tight fit t-shirt - go by. "You OK?" Blaine asked with a concerned voice. Kurt nodded, but still added "Every part of my body hurts. I sooo want to go up and sleep now." He had permission to be a little selfish now that they were almost officially an item, right? Blaine chuckled a bit - and sweet Lady GaGa, could anything sound cuter? - and said, "Tell you this. I will give you the world's greatest massage to sober up your muscles later?" Kurt's eyes got big, but he quickly looked down. Blaine did not mean that kind of massage! He told himself. But he still felt happy. "Ok!" He said as he send Blaine a smile.

When he got out of the shower, he put a towel around his hips and walked put to his room to find an amazing - and yet a little too revealing - outfit to wear, when he got over to Blaine's room. He didn't get that far though, because when he got out of the bathroom, Blaine was already in the room, waiting for him. "Oh," Kurt said, while he went through his shower routine - he hadn't sung something embarrassing or anything, right? Since he couldn't come up with anything clever to say, he just ended up with a "Hi." Blaine smiled at him and - oh Grilled Cheasus, had he always looked this good? Or was it the still-wet-from-his-shower curls, which did the trick? - said "Hey. I thought we could do the massage thing now?" Kurt had to tell himself to breathe normally, before he could respond. "Sure." He looked around the room. "Um, just let me get something to wear." While he in panic went through his wardrobe in his mind, Blaine said something. "Sorry, what?" "I just said, it's fine like that, I can get to the sore parts easier." Kurt blushed before he could calm himself, but hid it with a nod, and a quiet "Ok." Blaine. Did. Not. Mean. It. Like. That! He once again had to scream inside his head.

"Cool. Then get on the bed." Kurt was beginning to think, Blaine did it on purpose, but he tugged the towels in place, and sat down on the bed. Blaine pushed him down on his stomach and straddled his back. _Okay_, Kurt thought, _maybe he's not doing it on purpose, but he should be able to at least think about this situation! _Blaine shifted his weight, so he didn't put too much pressure onto Kurt, and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I'll start on the top, okay?" Kurt blushed - Blaine was SO doing it on purpose! - and once again he did nothing but nod. Blaine's thumps squeezed into Kurt's shoulder blades, and Kurt made a little sound. "Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nope," he mumbled into the pillow under his head. "I'm used to pain." He smirked. He could play this game too. Blaine went quiet, and then he put more pressure on the shoulders. _Okay. Ow._ Kurt thought, but relaxed a bit, and suddenly it felt great. Too great. This was the first time he had Blaine's hands on his body. His _naked_ body. Blaine's hands trailed down his back, still massaging. And boy, was he good at it!

_Never knew I could feel like this,  
><em>Blaine mumbled, and at first Kurt didn't catch what he sung.  
><em>Like I've seen the sky before,<br>_Kurt smiled. Seriously? Moulin Rouge?  
><em>Wanted to vanish inside your kiss,<br>_That would have to be the cheesiest thing Blaine had ever done. But still .. Kurt liked it quite a bit. Blaine knew he loved Moulin Rouge. They had watched it together at least ten times.  
><em>Everyday I love you more and more,<br>Listen to my heart, you can hear it sings,_  
>Kurt started to hum the melody into the pillow.<em><br>Telling me to give you everything,  
>Seasons may chance, winter to spring,<br>But I love you till the end of time. _  
>They murmured the chorus together with smiles on both their faces.<br>_Come what may, come what may,  
>I will love you until my dying day. <em>

"Even with a pillow in your face, your voice is still amazing," Blaine muttered as he placed a small kiss on Kurt's neck, which sent shivers down Kurt's spine. "Look," Blaine chuckled. "Goosebumps," He said, as he trailed a finger down Kurt's back. Face still buried in the pillow, Kurt blushed. Blaine moved down, so he could massage Kurt's legs next, and then he began singing the second verse. This time Kurt didn't sing with him. Instead he tried not to make any sound at all. Good God, did Blaine have to be so splendid at this? He moved his hands further up Kurt's legs, which did nothing good for Kurt's imagination. _He. Will. Not. Move. His. Hands. Up. Further. Kurt Hummel! You have to relax. Think about making out with Brit, think about making out with Brit._ This would have helped his situation, if Blaine hadn't decided to let his hands run up Kurt's thighs. A small moan slipped from his lips, and he prayed to every god he knew about, that Blaine didn't hear it. "Did you say something?" Blaine stopped singing - and massaging. Kurt shook his head, but Blaine didn't start massaging again. "You sure?" He asked instead. "Mmh." Kurt said, still in the pillow.

This pillow will be my best friends from now on, he thought sarcastically, when he felt a light brush onto his… His ass? He kept his head down, but the brushing continued. "Um, Blaine?" Kurt cleared his throat. "Yes dear?" He could hear Blaine's smile. "Um, could you please," His voice broke a little. "Please stop that?" The brushing didn't stop. "Whatever do you mean, Kurt?" A little annoyed, Kurt pulled himself up, so he supported his weight on his elbow. "What I mean is…" He didn't get to finish the sentence before Blaine caught his mouth with his own. "Sorry," Blaine said, as he straightened his back again. "Couldn't help myself." Kurt looked at him with big eyes and then he buried his head in the pillow again. I will die, I will die, I will die. I will d… Kurt's brain froze, and his body stiffened. What in the world was..? He gasped as he figured out, what the hard thing, he could feel against his thigh, was. Blaine was.. Blaine was.. Blaine was definitely that, but he was also breathing really hard. Hard. _Oh my God. _

He picked up the song, where he left it of before, but this time his voice was lower, more of a growl. Kurt had no idea of how Come What May could become a sexy song, but Blaine made it that way.  
><em>I will love you until my dying day, <em>Blaine whispered, as he bend to place yet another kiss onto Kurt's back. As he supported himself with a hand next to Kurt, his lower body touched Kurt's, and Blaine couldn't stop himself from pushing his hips a little forward. The tiniest moan escaped from Kurt's lips, but Blaine still heard it. _Oh? _He thought with a smile. _So I'm not the only one? _He put his leg down to the floor and got off of Kurt. "Now, turn around," he said, trying to hide the smirk on his face. "Huh, um, why?" Asked the blushing boy, as he very slowly turned around. "I have to massage the front too, right?" Blaine grinned as he said this, because, sweet baby Jesus, Kurt looked amazing when he blushed like that. Blaine pretended he didn't notice the little bulge that was growing underneath the towel, and then he once again placed himself on top of Kurt. He 'accidently' brushed one of Kurt's nipples, as he reached up to massage the front of his shoulders. Goosebumps started to show again, but Kurt had his eyes closed, so he didn't have to see the way too confident smile that formed over Blaine's face.

_Should he? Could he? Would he? Yes, yes and yes. _He bend forward, making their growing erection press together in a way, that couldn't have been an accident, even if he was the clumsiest person on earth. Kurt gasped at the sudden contact. His eyes flew open, meeting the hazel color he'd always loved starring into. This time the hazel was a little darker, though. Blaine moved his face so close to Kurt's that he could feel the other boy's breath. _Just one kiss, I'll pull away after one kiss. He's had enough for one day, I'll pull away after this kiss,_ Blaine repeated to himself, as he touched Kurt's lips with his own. It didn't go quite as planned. When Blaine finally convinced himself of moving away, Kurt's hands had found their way up to his hair. The gentle feel of his boyfriends fingertips in his hair, pushed Blaine over the edge. He slammed their lips together once again, only this time he wanted access into Kurt's mouth. He got it quickly. Kurt parted his lips and the boys' tongues began to twist against each other.

"Mmh, Bl-blaine," Kurt breathed in between the kisses that they shared. Blaine had never kissed him like this before. Never so hot, never so wet - and never with so much need. Kurt cautiously let his hand slide down Blaine's arm which rested on the bed. The slow movement got the muscles to contract a little. Kurt smiled, and wanted to say something to Blaine about how amazing his arms were, but he choked on his own words at the sight of Blaine's expression. His eyes were clouded, his cheeks had a slight red color over them, and his lips - oh God, those lips! He just wanted to reach up and touch them, kiss them, feel them. And so he did. He slid his hand up, and touched Blaine's bottom lip gently with his thump. Then he let the hand grab the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Blaine thrust his hips forward again, making both the boys moan quietly. Kurt felt his towel loosening and reached down to tug it in again, but just as he did this, Blaine rubbed their abdomen together again, squeezing Kurt's fingers between them. "Oh God," Blaine mumbled. "Th-th-that wasn't on p-p-purpose!" Kurt stuttered. When did he become a stuttering-type? "Schh," Blaine whispered and placed kisses up and down Kurt's neck. "U-um, Blaine?" A sigh came from the older boy. "Don't you ever shut up?" He closed Kurt's mouth in another kiss, while he reached down between them and pulled at the towel. Kurt gasped a little, but before he could say anything, Blaine plunged his tongue inside the half-open mouth. Kurt closed his eyes, forgetting whatever unimportant question he was about to ask, while he settled his hands on Blaine's back. Blaine took this as a reassurance that he could go on. Just a little further. Nothing big. Just.. Why wouldn't the fucking towel just get off that delicious body? He shifted his weight for God knows what time, and finally - FINALLY - the towel could be pulled aside. If Kurt hadn't been laying on top of it. "Move that sweet little ass of yours," he growled into his boyfriend's neck. Kurt immediately put his feet onto the bed, so he could raise his body. Normally a very un-sexy position, but this time he had Blaine laying on top of him, which meant that when he lifted his body - his NAKED body - up, it collided with Blaine's.

"Oh." _You sure are well-expressed today, Kurt Hummel,_ he said to himself.

"God."_ Cool, Blaine, real cool. Couldn't you just have said 'hot stuff you got there'? Idiot!,_ Blaine equally though.

Blaine thought of various ways he could go on. He could kiss Kurt and smile, stop right there, be the gentle boyfriend. He could go on, maybe getting a rejection straight to his face. While he discussed the options inside his head, Kurt got tired of waiting. Now there were in the middle of it, it couldn't hurt to just .. Do a little more. So he tugged at Blaine's t-shirt and pulled it up, catching Blaine's eyes as he did so. Blaine understood immediately and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. Kurt looked at the bare chest in front of him with hunger - yes, hunger - in his eyes. He trailed a hand over the chest, down the abs. How could anyone look this good? Instead of stopping, he let his hand slide down to the zipper of Blaine's pants. Was this too straightforward? Apparently not, because Blaine's hands were there already, helping him unzip and unbutton the pants. How could it look so easy in the movies? This was freaking hard! And it wasn't the only hard thing… Finally the stupid-will-never-be-worn-again-pants came loose, and Blaine kicked them off. Now he was almost fully visible for Kurt's eyes. Which made him gulp. That was .. some equipment Blaine had.

Blaine let himself relax down onto Kurt's body once again. He longed to touch the pale skin underneath him. He smiled at Kurt's expression. He looked a mixture of scared and .. horny. Would it be too cunning to ask him if he liked what he saw? He didn't even get the chance, because the next moment Kurt had pulled Blaine down onto him, so his lips could feel the flesh of the hot skin. Blaine reached down between them once again, to move his bowers. Why had he even worn them in the first place? His hand, that had been meaning to remove clothes, brushed Kurt's member and a whimper sounded from his lover's mouth. He forgot everything about removing anything, and instead he let his fingertips touch Kurt again. Another whimper. He wrapped his hand around Kurt and slowly began stroking.

The sounds were like something he had never heard before. How could it be possible for Kurt to sound like that? When he sang, he was amazing. When he laughed, he was amazing. When he was mad, happy, shy or even confused, he looked and sounded amazing. But nothing Kurt had ever done or said had done this to Blaine. He got even more hard (was that even possible?) just watching him. As he was about to reach down to relieve some of his own pressure, Kurt's hand moved. Down. And more down. Still one hand on Blaine's back. But the other hand. Oh God. Blaine swallowed. Was it going where he thought it was g… Yes. Yes it was. Kurt caught Blaine's eyes. He looked like he wanted to ask if it was okay, so Blaine nodded. Kurt imitated Blaine's movements, and soon there were nothing more than panting and moans in the room.

"Bl-blaine.." _Oh God. How do I tell him something like 'I'm coming'?_ _He'll think I'm an idiot!_  
>"Mmh?" <em>Oh God. I'll come soon. What do I do? He doesn't even sound like he's halfway there,<em> Blaine thought and as a result he grabbed tighter around Kurt and moved his hand faster. Kurt choked on his next sentence. Maybe Blaine wanted him to do the same thing? So he did. Moving faster, they both closed their eyes in pleasure.

"F-fuck."

"K-kurt!"

"Oh God, Blaine, wait, I'm.. I'm.. I'm gonna.." Moans prevented him from talking anymore.

"Me too," Blaine growled and bit down on Kurt's neck.

Kurt came first. He came hard and up his own stomach. And Blaine's too. But he didn't notice, because the second he heard Kurt moan his name, Blaine came too.

They laid in silence for a couple of minuts, catching their breaths. Blaine cleared his throat. "That was…" "Yea," Kurt responded. They fell into a comfortable silence again.

"Will you 'massage' me again after the next PE class?" Kurt asked and nudged Blaine in the side. "I'll massage you anytime, babe." Blaine said and kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
